fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man 12 (OwtheEdgehog)
|input = }} Mega Man 12, known as Rockman 12 in Japan, is the twelfth main entry to the classic Mega Man series of action, run-'n-gun platformers, developed and published by Capcom and released for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, PC (via Steam) and Xbox One on November 5, 2023 world-wide, celebrating the franchise's 35th anniversary. Story TBA Gameplay As with other entries in the classic Mega Man series, the player takes control of Mega Man, who can move, jump, shoot pellets from his Mega Buster (or charge up for a powerful Charge Shot, which deals more damage than a normal Buster Shot and a fully charged shot can break enemy defenses), Slide to evade enemy attacks and pass through tight spaces, and. The player can choose whatever stage they want to enter in any order they like on the stage selection screen, each of them having their own Robot Master in them to fight at the end and their own mechanics that relate to said Robot Master's powers. These stages are littered with enemies that can damage Mega Man upon contact with them or by their attacks. They can also be defeated by Mega Man, either with his Mega Buster or one of Special Weapons he has acquired, and sometimes when they are defeated, they will leave behind Life Energy, Weapon Energy, Extra Lives, or Bolts that they can use to buy items from the shop. When a Robot Master is defeated at the end of the stage, the player will acquire their unique Special Weapon, which can be used in other stages to make things easier for them or open new pathways and other Robot Masters, if they have a weakness against it. The Double Gear System mechanic from ''Mega Man 11'' returns in the game, working similarly. Mega Man can change between the "Speed Gear" and "Power Gear" using the shoulder buttons. The Speed Gear allows Mega Man to slow down time, making tight platforming and enemy evasion easier, though he moves at a slower pace. The Power Gear allows Mega Man to shoot two Charge Shots together (a regular charged shot, followed by a red colored charge shot), though he suffers from small knockback due to its power, and enhancing the power of his Special Weapons. The "Double Gear", which is unlocked once Mega Man reaches low health, combines those two gears to help him in a pinch, at the cost of it cannot be canceled when activated. One downside of this mechanic is that while Mega Man uses a gear, he starts to overheat as indicated by a gauge above him, which slowly builds up the longer he uses a gear. The gauge can be cooled down by deactivating these gears, but if the gauge reaches maximum, the overheat will prevent Mega Man from using the gear again until after the cooldown has ended. When the Double Gear's duration is over, it will leave Mega Man severely weakened due to the overheat; he will not be able to use the gears or even fire charge shots until he is cooled down. Characters Main Robot Masters Special Weapons Stages Enemies *Hammer Joe *Lyric *Metall |2= * *Pickman * * *Rider Joe *Sniper Joe * }} Items *Bolt |2= *Quick Escape *R-U-S-H Plates ** *Rush Coil *Rush Jet *Rush Search * *Super Adaptor *Eddie Call *Beat Call }} Shop The shop system from Mega Man 7, Mega Man 8, Mega Man 9, Mega Man 10 and Mega Man 11 returns in this game. Auto and Roll appear in the shop, and the former will invent and give Mega Man items if he has enough Bolts to purchase it. If Mega Man cannot carry any more of a certain item, or has already found said item, the player cannot buy another one. If Mega Man finds the Bolt Discount item hidden in Shiver Man's stage, Sheer-Cold Temple, he can buy items with half the normal Bolt cost. (100/50 Bolts) *Super Tank (140/70 Bolts) |2= *Beat Call (90/45 Bolts) *Eddie Call (90/45 Bolts) *Rush Jet (160/80 Bolts) *Rush Search (160/80 Bolts) *Quick Escape (200/100 Bolts) }} (200/100 Bolts) * (200/100 Bolts) *Energy Balancer (240/120 Bolts) *Energy Balancer Neo (320/160 Bolts) *Energy Saver (280/140 Bolts) |2= *Buster Plus Chip (360/180 Bolts) *Shock Absorber (400/200 Bolts) *Awakener Chip (480/240 Bolts) * (800/400 Bolts) * (800/400 Bolts) }} Achievements TBA Trivia *This game is the second classic Mega Man game to be released for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and for Steam. *When selected, Robot Masters have their Wily Numbers next to their names during their stage intro sequence, similar to Mega Man 11. Category:Fan Games Category:Mega Man (series) Category:Mega Man Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Steam Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:2023